


I'd Know You Anyway

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hair seems to change every month, but other things stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Know You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> A French kiss (300 words) written for the Wishes for Kisses Community (2006)

It's not quite a sigh, but it breaks the kiss anyway. Jaejoong's irritation is clearer on his face and his fingers in the newly cut fringes of Yoochun's hair gives it focus. Yoochun can't say Jaejoong's new look is an improvement either. In his natural black mane, he smoldered. As a platinum blond, he glowed. With this medium brown.... Jaejoong's never medium anything; he's all extremes. It's like they are trying to tone him down, when it will only turn up the flame of his charisma and blind the world.

The thought brings a smirk to Yoochun's lips and Jaejoong's frown turns worried as he puts his fingers to his own hair. Yoochun shakes his head and catches Jaejoong's hands. He can see Jaejoong still doesn't get it. "Close your eyes," he says.

He leans close to Jaejoong's ear and breathes in deeply, moving so that soft hair eventually tickles his nose. No hair product or make-up today, just the smell of Jaejoong fresh from dance practice. Jaejoong does the same and gives a contented, "Mmmm," from just under his breath.

Jaejoong's wrists are released so Yoochun can run his hands up Jaejoong's chest. He pauses when he feels the jewellery in Jaejoong's nipple under his palm and makes a more detailed inspection with his fingertips. Jaejoong laughs in his ear, warm and dark, the sound of midnight at three in the afternoon.

There's one last thing that needs to be done. Yoochun starts with his lips under Jaejoong's ear and slides them along the jawbone, his tongue reaching between them for a taste of salt and skin. He hears the change of tone in Jaejoong's breathing and knows that open lips will be waiting for him when he's ready.

But Jaejoong never waits and it's Yoochun's turn to sigh.


End file.
